


Drabble: That Time Ravi Put His Fingers in Hongbin's Mouth-- Professionally

by LikeSatellites



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Gay bros, M/M, based on that photoshoot of ravi using his hand in hongbin's face shot, bc that is what bros do rite, they help bros out, with fingers in their mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeSatellites/pseuds/LikeSatellites
Summary: Exactly what the title says based on that shoot that just happened you know the onehttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/DCv5mahVYAEKwYz.jpg





	Drabble: That Time Ravi Put His Fingers in Hongbin's Mouth-- Professionally

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: someone requested this drabble so  
> follow me on twitter @likesatellitez

 

 

“Wonshik,” Hakyeon calls, waving from the computer monitor behind the tripod camera. “C’mere, we need aesthetic advice.”

 

“Finally,” Wonshik scoffs, shaking his head, “someone respects me for my aestheti—”

 

“Yes, shh, anyhow,” Hakyeon says, slapping his warm palm, greased with sweet-smelling lotion, over Wonshik’s lips. “Something is off about Hongbin’s shoot, and we can’t tell what it is.”

 

Wonshik looks to the screen and tilts his head. Hongbin is posed simply, just a slight head tilt, his fingers touched to his lips, palm cupped under his chin. He looks handsome. He always looks handsome—damn the mystical all-human centaur—so regular human?—with abnormally charming features.

 

“Looks fine to me,” Wonshik mumbles, turning away. “Just like my bro Bean. Always lookin’ fine. I mean. Fine as in okay. Not fine as in _fine_.”

 

Hakyeon shakes his head and grabs Wonshik’s cheeks to turn him back to the monitor. “Something is off.”

 

Wonshik blinks rapidly at the screen, hoping the less time he spends looking at Hongbin’s face, the less likely he’ll be to dribble spit down his own chin. “I dunno, maybe it’s because Hongbin has precious small baby hands? Hands so small….small hands that could…would probably make my di—”

 

“It’s the hands!” Hakyeon calls to the director of the shoot. The director glances down at Hongbin’s little tan hand wrapped around his face and squints.

 

“Oh, damn, Hongbin, you got fun-size hands.”

 

Hongbin grimaces and lifts his slitted gaze over to Wonshik’s face. “Who said that.”

 

Wonshik starts to walk away when he feels the antagonistic demonic aura wafting off Hongbin, and by walk, he means sprint, but Hakyeon grabs him by the shirt collar and yanks him back.

 

“Go help,” Hakyeon says. “My hands are too fabulously tan for his pasty face, so. And you’re his bro-friend or whatever.”

 

“What do you mean…help,” Wonshik trails off as he’s dragged over to Hongbin’s shoot. Hongbin lifts his still-bitter face up and sneers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Your hands are massive. Positively inhumanly large. I wouldn’t want them knuckle deep in _my_ as—”

 

“Just put your fingers in my mouth, dammit,” Hongbin barks, and Wonshik drops into a squat to quickly position his hand under Hongbin’s chin.

 

Hongbin’s lips part, and Wonshik slides his thumb over Hongbin’s bottom lip, feeling the plush softness under the pad of his fingertip. Wonshik can feel the slight wetness of the inside of Hongbin’s lips, and suddenly his neck starts sweating. Probably because he’s squatting, yeh? His thighs are all tensed, his cheeks are tightly clenched—

 

“How—How is it?” Wonshik asks, as Hongbin drops his chin a little to give sultry bedroom eyes to the camera. His chin movement slips Wonshik’s finger a bit deeper into Hongbin’s mouth, and he can really feel the moist humidity of Hongbin’s breath. Wonshik shudders, legs feeling like jelly that hasn’t fully set in the fridge for several hours. Hongbin slides his heated photoshoot gaze over to Wonshik’s face, and Wonshik feels his belly dropping into his dick.

 

“It looks much better,” Hakyeon calls from the monitor. “Very manly now, Beanie.”

 

Hongbin huffs, his breath warm and wet over Wonshik’s hand.

 

Hakyeon gives the okay for the shoot to end once they get the right shot.

 

Wonshik doesn’t move. Hongbin blinks at him. Wonshik blinks back. He feels Hongbin’s lips turning up at the corners, and then there’s the sweet, wet sensation of Hongbin’s tongue against his thumb. Wonshik drops to the floor.

 

“Bro,” Wonshik groans. Hongbin drops into a squat beside him on the floor, and his grin is positively devilish.

 

“Now, where was it you said you didn’t want my massive, manly hands?”


End file.
